Love in a New World Chapter1
by TulioIsKesha
Summary: In 1500, 23 year old Tulio was put in Cortez's Ship with his army to conquer the new world. As they go they find a City and start killing people. While their, at the new world. Tulio meets up with a beautiful Native, Chepi, while at they trip, they find.


_"Today, we sail out and conquer the new world! For Spain, for Glory, for GOLD!"_

Tulio's P.O.V.

"Those words amaze me." Tulio thought as he got his stuff and left the boat for the New World. "My Father begged me to join this quest, he said it would bring a family great life to us, but, pfft." He looks away and waves at his family as they blow kiss him and wave goodbye. "This New World sounds fun, but we won't be hanging out, it's the gold, land, and Glory of what Cortez said. We like to be called conquistodors."

Tulio looked away at the city fading away and sighed. "The other reason is that I'm marrying this girl name: Aurora. She's not the type I want to date, because she's not a girl I dreamed." Tulio looked away and saw the men on the boat drinking and laughing. He looked into the clouds and smiled, Tulio chuckled as Miguel went to him. "Hey, Buddy," Shouted Miguel as he clamped his hands on Tulio, "You ready for this world?" Miguel looked at the sunset and smelt the smell of salt water. "Ah, Freedom. After this you'll get married to Aurora, and have a good life." Tulio smiled and nodded in agreement as he walked off and saw Cortez.

"Hello, to all my soldiers," said Cortez as he was flexing his legs, "In a few days we will reach to the new world, I told you again this isn't not vaction this is a serious trip, suck it up and be a man cause you'll be killing people." Cortez cracked his knuckles as he walked off. Tulio rolled his eyes, he didn't really like Cortez, Cortez was the person that goes: Do this and I'll let you marry my daughter. If you really pissed him off he'd be all like: You'd be flogged and be a slave for the miserable years of your lifes.

"Great," said Tulio as he was remembering his past, back then, he wanted to become a adventure after he met the most explorer he known of: Christaphor Columbus. On that day, Christaphor put his hand on Tulio's shoulder ."Be whatever you want kid, it's your life." said Christaphor as Tulio got so happy. Tulio smiled as he looked at the others, others were talking about their girls, how rich their going to be if they find gold, kill all people. Tulio took a deep breath and told himself: "I promise to do what you said, Christaphor, I promise."

Chepi P.O.V.

"Chepi, you better be ready," said Chepi's Mom as she went to the lake. Chepi looked away and smiled, "Okay, I'll be their in a moment," she said as she was looking around in the woods, "In ten minuets you mean." Chepi wasn't the oridanary girl in Aztec, she was a wild, funny, and adventure person. The other girls would just sit their,do chores, feed the family and made dinner for their husbands. Chepi thought it was boring, she wanted to have fun and enjoy her life until death. "Hello," said Chepi to her friends the Bunny, Turtle, Snake, Owl and a Hedgehog, "My Mom wants me to get ready for this guy, but he's not my type."

Chepi doesn't want to date a serious guy, he always like adventures, funny people, caring, etc. Chepi wasn't a princess in her family, she wanted to be a nature girl her family thought she was crazy, because she would talk to her friends. To People, they couldn't speak to the animals, but to her, she can. "Oh, I know how you feel," said Bunny as he was sitting on Chepi's lap, "Your mother is very caring after what happen to your dad." The other reason is that her family wants Chepi to get married is her Dad. Chepi's dad is very sick and he told her before he dies is to see Chepi get married.

"Yeah," said Turtle as he licked his lips, "I don't really like Dakota, he isn't your type." Dakota is in the military group of the Aztec's, Chepi's mom said that marrying a person from the group is lucky. Chepi doesn't like Dakota, Dakota was always serious and mad, when ever something didn't get in his way he have a human sacerfice. She doesn't like it when people die, it really hurts her. Chepi didn't really like the other guys, the other's were manly, selfish to people, and killers. Chepi said goodbye to her friends as she went to the pond as she heard small sounds of people talking, since she was far away from the Aztec's she thought it was in her head and looked at the pond. "He's out there, I know it."


End file.
